Al final no estuve solo
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: "—Debiste proteger a Yoshino solo. —Al final… no estuve solo." Tres momentos en los que Aldebarán realmente agradece la compañía de Shaina y uno en el que ella le agradece a él. (Aldebarán/Shaina)(Episode G: Assassin)


Los personajes siguen siendo de Kuru y Okada, btw.

Releí del capítulo 68 al 74, y al parecer me salté el 70. OwO Y me encontré con esa frase tan bonita. LÉANLA Y DÍGANME QUE ALDEBARÁN NO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE SHAINA, ADELANTE. (Ahem.) Quiero dedicarle esto a todas las personitas bonitas que comentaron en el otro fic. (Y si se puede, a Okada por hacer que Alde tenga a alguien. No se vale que todos lo hagan menos. **#AldeNeedsMoreLove2k17** ) Hagamos crecer a esta pareja. ❤︎

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Aldebarán amó a Yoshino desde el momento en el que la encontró, en los confines del espacio-tiempo. En medio de toda la sangre y las vísceras, ella era lo único puro ahí. Cualquiera que lo conociera podría afirmar esto, pero también cualquiera que lo conociera podría afirmar que jamás lo habían visto tan aterrado como cuando comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Él no era alguien que pudiera ser padre! Fue entrenado desde pequeño a no encariñarse con nadie, fue entrenado desde pequeño para eso porque podría perderlo en cualquier momento; así que aunque aún pudiera amar, no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos. ¡Y mucho menos sabía qué hacer con un infante!

Miró a todos lados con pánico, esperando poder encontrar la respuesta; se encontró, en vez, con que ya no estaba en el vacío, sino en un bosque con nieve por todos lados. Y su mente le dijo que una bebé no podría resistir tan bajas temperaturas, pero si intentaba encender su cosmo para regular un poco la temperatura, atraería enemigos, y malherido como estaba, no podría vencerlos y proteger a la niña.

— ¿Tauro?, ¿Aldebarán de Tauro?

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Quién era esa mujer que lo reconoció? Cuando la mujer se acercó, él retrocedió, así que ella subió las manos en signo de rendición.

—Soy Shaina. De Ofiuco.

El nombre le sonaba familiar. ¿Que no era la amazona a cargo del santuario cuando los espectros comenzaron a atacarlos?

Shaina pareció entender su silencio como permiso para acercarse,así que con pasos cuidadosos, llegó hasta el caballero y observó a la bebé que cargaba.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —no dudó al momento de contestarle.

—Yoshino.

Acto seguido la amazona tomó su chaqueta y la usó para cubrir a la bebé. —Ven conmigo, mi cabaña no está lejos. —encendió un poco de su cosmo y tocó la frente de la bebé, logrando calmarla—. De seguro está hambrienta, y aunque tú seas un caballero dorado, dudo mucho que puedas aguantar tanto tiempo con esas heridas sangrando.

Aldebarán sólo pudo mantenerse en silencio, un tanto anonado y para nada consciente de lo que hacía. Con algo de reluctancia, dejó que la amazona cargara a Yoshino durante el trayecto. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ayuda; no cuando perdió a sus padres en Brasil, no cuando entrenó para convertirse en el caballero dorado de Tauro, y ciertamente no cuando murió a manos de un espectro.

— ¿Dónde estamos, a propósito? —Shaina detuvo las canciones de cuna que estaba tarareando por un momento para observar a su acompañante.

—Estamos en Japón. —sacó un bollo caliente y se lo entregó al caballero—. Come, necesitarás energía.

Aldebarán le dio las gracias y, entre mordiscos, pareció recordar algo. — ¡Lo lamento tanto! —se giró para no ver a Shaina—. Había olvidado la regla de la máscara… —la amazona de encogió de hombros.

—Mientras esté aquí encubierta, tengo permiso de Atena de no usar la máscara. El primer hombre que vio mi rostro, además de amarlo, murió. Preferiría que no todos los hombre sufrieran el mismo destino.

Aldebarán asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comerse el bollo. Agradeció la consideración de la amazona para hablarle en griego porque no sabía japonés.

—Supongo que me quedaré aquí bastante tiempo, ¿podrías enseñarme japonés?

—Seguro.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

A Aldebarán no le eran para nada ajeno el bullying. Crecer en las calles brasileñas sin padres te enseña infinidad de cosas. Pero era una cosa diferente experimentarla a ver que alguien la experimente.

— ¡Seguro ni eres su hija! —unos niños que también jugaban en el parque comenzaron a apuntarle con el dedo—. Eres tan pequeñita, no puedes ser hija de un grandulón como él. —frunció el ceño ante el lenguaje que usaban; se acercó y trató de no lucir tan intimidante, porque sabía que podía meterse en problemas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —los niños callaron de inmediato y dejaron de hablar. Aldebarán suspiró y le extendió su mano a la niña—. Es hora de irnos, Yoshino. Ya es tarde y tu madre seguro estará preocupada

La niña aceptó un poco cabizbaja y saltó del juego en el que estaba, por suerte sin tropezarse al aterrizar. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde vivían, y Aldebarán esperó en silencio a que su hija hablara.

— ¿Por qué no me parezco a ti? —la pregunta ciertamente ya se la veía venir, pero eso no significaba que hubiera preparado una respuesta de antemano. Así que soltó un suspiro y la cargó.

—Tu madre y yo hablaremos contigo en la noche, ¿va? De mientras, ¿no quieres bollos de anko? Los del puesto que te gustan abren a esta hora.

La niña asintió, un poco menos triste, y se abrazó al cuello de su padre.

* * *

—Hay veces… en la que los padres no pueden tener hijos… y buscan a alguien que no pueda criarlos. —fue la vaga explicación que le dio Shaina cuando Yoshino le preguntó—. Pero no porque no tengas mi sangre significa que te quiera menos que el mundo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la niña de ahora tres años entusiasmada.

—En serio. —acto seguido la abrazó. Aldebarán se enterneció con la escena y se unió al abrazo.

—Yo estaba seguro de que moriría, pero encontré una luz. Fuiste tú. —la niña rio, aunque Aldebarán iba muy en serio.

Encontrar a Yoshino lo devolvió a la vida, pero el que Shaina lo encontrara lo mantuvo con ella.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que dejaba a su cabeza caer sobre la mesa. Acababa de recibir un mensaje del santuario y no era una postal con rosas.

Al parecer habían aparecido personas que intentarían matar a Yoshino.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que nosotros dos podemos protegerla.

Aldebarán sonrió. Levantó su vista y observó al rostro relajado de Shaina.

De inmediato su mente se fue a uno de los cajones, ese donde guardaban el certificado de matrimonio y su copia en griego, en portugués y en italiano. Recuerda que le ofreció a la amazona comprarle un anillo, pero ella le dijo que le parecía un tanto innecesario e incluso vanidoso.

Extendió sus brazos y la abrazó por la cintura, relajándose ante la suavidad de su vientre y su aroma a encino.

—Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes. Pero seré lo suficientemente fuerte para que no logren herirlas.

* * *

 **+1**

* * *

Él también lo siente.

La repentina explosión de un cosmo al que respetaba por haber logrado romper su cuerno.

Corre hasta cocina y se encuentra a su esposa arrodillada y abrazando a su estómago.

— ¡Shaina! —la amazona está temblando, y él se arrodilla a su lado.

—Seiya… está vivo.

—Lo sé… ¿tú cómo te encuentras?

Shaina se aferra a él y le regala una sonrisa. —Bien. Gracias por quedarte.

Y cuando Shaina le preguntó aquella vez si no sentía que lo estaba usando para superar a Seiya, él dijo que no. Porque sentía a su cosmo resonando con el de ella, y sentía, a través de esa conexión, sus sentimientos.

Sentía que al igual que él, dejó de estar sola.


End file.
